The present disclosure relates generally to exercise equipment and, in particular, to an improved exercise chair which may be used to perform not only exercises typically performed on a conventional Pilates chair, but also to perform exercises which are not performed on a conventional Pilates chair, including Reformer-based exercises and others, including exercises that cannot be performed on Pilates chairs having a fixed seat.
Pilates is a physical fitness training method developed by Joseph Pilates in the early 20th century. The Pilates method is a non-impact exercise technique incorporating principles of yoga and which focuses on spinal and pelvic alignment, core strengthening and controlled movements. The Pilates method includes many exercises to be performed on a mat, as well as many exercises to be performed on specialized pieces of equipment. For example, the so-called Wunda Chair includes a fixed seat with a movable pedal and resistance springs, and may be used to perform exercises in a seated position. The Reformer is another piece of equipment which utilizes spring resistance and which allows additional exercises to be performed, including exercises performed in the prone and supine positions (among others), in addition to exercises performed in a seated position. It would be desirable to provide a single piece of equipment which allows the user to perform the traditional, Pilates chair-based exercises as well as Reformer-based exercises and/or new or nontraditional exercises that cannot be performed on the prior art Pilates chairs.